T I E
by Denden Setsuno
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya ya kalau Naruto, si rangking 6 di kelasnya, tidak dapat menyimpul dasi dan mendapatkan les privat dari sang Ketua Komisi Disiplin yang mesum? -Dedicated for SasuNaru's Day.


**Naruto** © Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning:**Deticated for SasuNaru's Day. Drabble, Shonen-ai (maybe) OOC, Typo, tata bahasa yg kacau, dan kawan-kawannya.

**A/N: **Maaf sebelumnya, aku gak buat sesuai tema yang da di event X9. Susah banget cari moodnya! Niat mau buat fic, bukannya ngetik malah main Harvest Moon. Muahahahahaha~ *plak*

* * *

><p>Naruto berjalan mengikuti Ketua Komisi Disiplin di sekolahnya, Sasuke Uchiha, menuju ruangan tata busana.<p>

Beberapa menit yang lalu, ia tertangkap basah berjalan di koridor sekolah tanpa mengenakan dasi. Sekolah Naruto memang menerapkan disiplin yang tinggi, karena itu dibentuklah Komisi Disiplin yang siap menegur. Ya, menegur, bukannya menyeretnya ke ruang tata busana.

Naruto mendesah pasrah saat Sasuke menyuruhnya masuk ke ruang tata busana. Ruangan itu terlihat sepi dengan suasana yang sedikit suram, mungkin belum ada yang memasukinya dari kemarin.

Setelah Sasuke menutup pintu, ia berjalan menuju lemari besar yang berada di ujung kelas sekitar 5 meter darinya. Sasuke membuka lemari tersebut dan mengambil sebuah kain panjang dengan ukuran kurang lebih 50cm, kedua ujungnya melancip, dan sebuah bet Konoha Gakuen tertempel di salah satu ujung dasi.

"Pakai."

Sasuke melempar kain tersebut—yang ternyata dasi— kepada Naruto. Naruto menerimanya dengan _ogah-ogahan. _Naruto menatap tajam Sasuke Uchiha di depannya.

"Apa?" Sasuke berjalan santai tanpa merasa diancam dengan tatapan miris milik Naruto Uzumaki. Ia menarik sebuah kursi dan mendudukinya dengan nyaman sembari memperhatikan Naruto yang kini asik bermain dengan dasi yang belum disimpul itu.

"Kau bercanda 'kan? Menyuruhku memakai… dasi?" Naruto menggeram kesal saat dirinya, untuk kesekian kali, salah menyimpul dasi.

"Sejak seminggu yang lalu, kau masih belum belajar menyimpul dasi dengan benar?" Sasuke menyeringai mendapati kebodohan salah satu teman sekolahnya. Seorang Naruto Uzumaki, murid yang memperoleh peringkat 6 di ujian kenaikan kelas tahun kemarin, tidak bisa menyimpul dasi sendiri.

"Diam, brengsek! Untuk apa aku mempelajari hal tak penting seperti ini? Lebih baik aku berkutat dengan tumpukan buku matematika," Naruto tetap asal menyimpul dasinya. Ia putar memorinya ke minggu kemarin, dimana ia untuk pertama kalinya diseret Sasuke ke ruangan ini setelah ia tidak sengaja bergumam 'Bagaimana bisa aku memakai dasi jika aku tidak bisa menyimpulnya?', kemudian ia menerima les kilat bagaimana cara menyimpul dasi dari Ketua Komisi Disiplin.

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu akan aku buatkan _essay _untukmu."

Sasuke Uchiha? Seseorang yang termasuk dari 3 jenius di seluruh Konoha Gakuen, berniat membuatkannya sebuah _essay **matematika**? _Entah kenapa Naruto merinding disko membayangkannya. Bukan masalah ia bisa mengerjakannya atau tidak, tapi bisa jadi bukannya membuatkan _essay _untuk anak tingkat sekolah menengah pertama Sasuke malah akan membuatkannya _essay _kalkulus tingkat anak kuliahan.

"_No! _Baiklah, baik, Sasuke Uchiha-Sama, ajarkan aku—" Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya, "—menyimpul dasi—lagi."

"Mendekatlah." Naruto memandang heran ke arah Sasuke yang duduk santai di sebuah kursi berjarak tidak lebih dari sepuluh langkah darinya.

"Untuk apa?" Naruto dengan ogah mendekati Sasuke. Tangan kanannya masih memegang kain yang menjuntai hingga menyapu lantai. Untunglah lantai ruang tata busana tidak terlalu kotor hingga membuat dasi yang akan dipakai Naruto tidak perlu di cuci nantinya.

"Duduk." sekali lagi Sasuke memerintah.

"Ya, ya…" Naruto menarik kursi di sebelah kanan Sasuke dan mendudukinya. Ia masih memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan heran.

"Bukan di situ."

"He?"

"Diatasku."

Naruto melotot tajam. Ia memandang ngeri ke arah Sasuke, "Mesum."

"Naruto Uzumaki, kau akan mendapatkan sangsi karena tidak mematuhi tata tertib berpakaian—"

"_WHAT? _Uchiha mesum!" Naruto berdiri kesal, ia kemudian berdiri di depan Sasuke. "Homo mesum…"

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya, ia akhirnya ikut kesal juga. "Jangan berkata seperti itu jika kau sendiri adalah homo."

"_Shut up!"_

Naruto membuka kedua kakinya, lalu ia menduduki paha Sasuke. Tak menunggu lama, Sasuke merebut kain sumber permasalahan dari tangan Naruto. Sasuke dengan lincah mengalungkan dasi tersebut, lalu tangan lentiknya bergerak-gerak menyimpul sebuah simpul dasi.

"Sasuke… Wajahmu terlalu dekat…" Naruto menahan nafasnya. Sasuke yang menunduk di depannya membuat hidungnya tertusuk harum helaian rambut raven Sasuke. Kedua tangan Naruto menggenggam pundak Sasuke, dan kepala Naruto agak ia dongakkan agar Sasuke lebih mudah membuat simpul. "Bagaimana aku bisa belajar jika aku tidak melihat tanganmu?"

"Hn…" Sasuke agak memundurkan kepalanya agar Naruto bisa melihat gerakan tangannya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Sasuke selesai membuat simpul dasi di kerah seragam Naruto. Sasuke kembali bersandar di sandaran kursi kayu. Naruto sendiri asik memainkan hasil simpul dasi Sasuke.

"Lepas, dan ikat lagi." untuk kesekiankalinya, Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah perintah.

Naruto kali ini hanya menurut, ia membuka simpul dasi lalu kembali mencoba menyimpulnya sendiri dengan daya ingatnya.

"Salah."

"eh?"

"Salah lagi."

"Masa sih?"

"Salah, dobe."

"Ugh…"

"Jangan tarik ke atas, Dobe."

"Berhenti memanggilku dobe, Teme!"

"Hn… Salah."

Naruto berhenti bermain dengan dasinya. Matanya kembali menatap tajam Sasuke yang berwajah datar. Naruto merasa tidak nyaman dengan tangan Sasuke yang melingkar di pundaknya. "Lepaskan tanganmu, Teme!"

"Tidak." Sasuke menjawab datar.

"Teme! Sudahlah! Aku minta diajari Sakura-Chan saja!"

"Kuhitung sampai 5, jika kau belum menyimpul dasimu aku akan menciummu." Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Naruto yang membelalakkan matanya. Hidung mereka sesekali bersentuhan.

"Apa hubungannya dengan ciuman, Teme?" Naruto memprotes. Niatnya sih mau berdiri dari posisi duduknya yang memalukan, tapi tangan Sasuke yang melingkar di pundaknya membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak.

"Entahlah, wajahmu yang membuatku ingin menciummu." Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya, ia menyeringai tipis.

"Tuh 'kan benar, dasar homo mesum."

"Dan kau jadi korban kemesumanku."

"Ha? Itu artinya kau mengakui jika kau itu me—"

"Satu…"

"_What? _Kau tidak serius 'kan?"

"Dua…"

"Cih…" dengan tergesa, Naruto asal membuat simpulan. Tangannya sibuk bergerak di kerahnya.

"Ti—"

"_Yes!_ Bisa!" Naruto berteriak riang saat ia berhasil membuat simpul dasi dengan benar. Dengan percaya diri, Naruto merapikan dasi dan seragamnya.

"Yak! Naruto Uzumaki sudah menaati tata tertib!" Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek ke Sasuke. "Dan sekarang, bisakan aku kembali ke kelas, ketua?" Naruto berusaha melepaskan rangkulan lengan Sasuke di pundaknya.

"Teme… Lepas!" Naruto dengan sebal menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Sasuke, namun hasilnya nihil.

"Siapa yang bilang jika kau sudah bisa menyimpul dasimu kau boleh kembali ke kelas?" Sasuke mengeluarkan nada dinginnya.

"He? Tidak ada, tapi aku sudah tidak ada urusan dengamu, 'kan?"

"Ada."

Naruto duduk diam saat ia akhirnya merasakan rangkulan Sasuke lepas, tapi sebagai gantinya ia malah memperhatikan gerakan tangan Sasuke yang sepertinya berniat melepas dasinya lagi.

"Hei! Apa-apaan kau, Teme!"

"Hm…" mengacuhkan protes pemuda pirang yang masih duduk di atas pahanya, Sasuke dengan santai melempar dasi malang tersebut. Kali ini tangannya beralih membuka kancing teratas Naruto.

"_STOP!_"

GUBRAK—

"MESUMMMM!"

TAMAT


End file.
